More Than Acting
by InfamousLove
Summary: Alfred is a popular artist who is in the middle of filming his new, and controversial, music video. He finds himself wrapped up in his partner's acting skills. Was Arthur really acting? Or was there more to it?


Everyone can admit that the entertainment industry is rapidly turning more over-the-top. In the music industry each artist competes with others to have the country talk about them. A risque music video could only boost publicity which is what everyone wants.

But the industry has long past its crazy, wild, how-does-that-even-make-sense stage. Controversial videos and music now-a-days are all about sex. Which is the only reason why Alfred F. Jones was backstage sipping hot chocolate on a chilly Sunday afternoon. The cold felt extra harsh because Alfred was wearing thin clothes, since the shoot was supposed to take place in sunny Miami. Although he'd rather be snuggled up at home the job required sacrifices. Plus, his manager is hella scary. One glare from Yao is the equivalent to a death penalty; his ears would be ringing for days.

As the pop singer waited he went through the scene again in his head. The next shot was to be especially provocative. Alfred was expected to perform in a steamy car scene. The type where he and his acting partner were to have some kind of "burning desire" for one another that neither could hold back. The car windows were fogged and music turned up loud. They would touching everywhere, grinding hard, and sticking their tongues down the other's throat. Yao said that if he doesn't find bite or finger marks on his partner's skin then it wasn't realistic enough and he would have to redo the scene. All Alfred wanted to do was go home—so that wasn't an option.

After going over the last shot the pop star felt confident. He could easily do this, seriously, it's not like he hasn't before, and the music video was sure to create some sparks. Not only is the sex factor pretty high but there was a twist to it—his partner was a guy. He knew he was taking a risk with his career but Yao could take care of that. Socially speaking there isn't much content out there featuring gay men and whenever it does come out it gets bashed to oblivion. But the difference between those films and Alfred's is a matter of status. Surely, America's favorite all-American boy could pull it off. I mean, he has came out with the top 10 songs for the past three and a half years, talked on over a hundred or so interviews, and participated in ranging photo shoots. Everyone loved him, so everyone would love this too.

However, that didn't mean that he wasn't nervous. Never had he interacted with another man so intimately so he wasn't sure if that could change his performance for the worse. So naturally he jumped when Yao called out to him to introduce him to his acting partner.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Alfred." he boomed with strange excitement sticking out his hand.

"Hello. Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you, too." the man replied in a British accent. To be honest Alfred was surprised to see the actor. The messy blonde hair, bushy eyebrows, and thin body couldn't look like it fit in the scene. Don't get him wrong the guy was handsome but something just felt off to Alfred.

But all that was blown away when Arthur changed and the camera started to roll. The two were in the backseat of a fogged up car. The scene was positioned so Arthur was on top but Alfred had all the control. But immediately that idea was cast off to the side. Arthur was a phenomenal actor. Right off the bat he lured Alfred into a trance and initiated every physical contact. His touches and tongue felt so real that Alfred on brainwashed into following his every move. Every time Arthur took a breath Alfred felt deprived until the next kiss. The Brit's body movement was so similar to a woman's that Alfred's responses came quickly and naturally, making it seem as if Alfred really was the one taking the lead. Yet, as he judged from the replay beside the director, as the two men were shirtless the actor didn't look feminine at all. His defined muscles and broad shoulders could never compare to a woman. Thinking back the singer knew that his breath was taken away by the end of the shot. He's just thankful that the camera didn't catch his disillusionment when a guy called "cut."

So now that he was backstage he had to talk to the actor. And he took the first chance he got when Arthur was shuffling towards the fitting room. He rushed after him to the closed off area and had no game plan as so what he should say. But as he shouted the actor's name out it was now or never.

"Hey, Arthur...that was some scene out there. You were great."

"Great at what, lad?"

"The-the acting of course.." trailed by a nervous laugh.

"I was joking. Why, thank you. It means a lot coming from you. You too."

"Oh, please you really had me back there!" the singer blurted out. But then suddenly blushed deeply when he realized the implications of the phrase.

"Haha, don't think too much about it. It is my job of course." the Englishman smoothly replied. Since Alfred couldn't come up with anything other than a smile Arthur began to walk away. Alfred turned around and took a step in the opposite direction, feeling dejected and stupid; but as he was caught up in embarrassment he heard an English accent calling his name. When he turned his head he saw Arthur standing in front of the changing room door.

"Truth is, I don't know this neighborhood quite well and I am ravished. Do you know of any places to eat?"

The pop star beamed, "Yeah, I know of this bar with private rooms. Their burgers are the best! I could take you." trying not to lose this chance.

"That would be lovely." he said, giving off a flirty vibe and tone as he slipped back into the room.

Alfred turned back around and giggled excitedly to himself. _This is going to be fun._


End file.
